It's More Than Just a Game!
by Yoo29
Summary: Yuffie's amusing journey to take back her precious thing, materia? Much more than it. Will she ever get it back? Read and find out !
1. They Took My Pride!

It's More Than Just a Game!

**1#**

**They Took My Pride!**

Vincent was sleeping soundly when he suddenly heard a female voice screaming and knocking at the door.

"Vinnie! Open the door! Rise and shine sleepy head!"

Vincent sighed as he walking to the door. Vincent found Yuffie smiling widely when he opened the door.

"Good morning, Vinnie? Ya miss me?" Yuffie jumped wildly around Vincent while continuing to raving the vampire. All that Vincent could hear was just like the sound of buzzing bees. He took Yuffie's hand and brought her in before the neighbors felt annoyed.

"So Vinnie, whacha doin' today? Ah, I bet nothing, right? Why don't we go outside? You wanna? You wanna?"The ninja girl put her hands just below her chin and stared at Vincent with her big puppy eyes. She kept blinking and blinking again. Vincent tried to divert his eyes, he knew that he couldn't stand if Yuffie acted like that.

Vincent sighed and Yuffie smirked. _I win again! _Yuffie said to herself.

"Where do you want to go? Wait, wait, I have one in my mind. Costa del Sol! I really wanna go to beach. Whadaya think?" Vincent didn't like the sun, whereas Yuffie loved being under the sun.

"Yuffie, you know I-" Yuffie put her hand right in front of Vincent's face.

"No complain please, Mr. Vampy? I know, I know, you hate sun. But you must try to like it, Vinnie. Imagine the sun is me. It was hard at the first time, but you did, right Vinnie?" Yuffie chuckled when she saw Vincent threw his face away.

"C'mon Vinnie! Off to the beach!" Vincent couldn't do anything when Yuffie pushed him outside. He knew that Yuffie could make him do anything, anything.

* * *

><p>"I love beach! I love the sand, I love the sun, I love the air, I love the sea wave, I love everything in here!"<p>

Yuffie ran toward the beach with her hand waving like hell at the top of her head, she looked more like a 5 year old than a teen aged 19. Vincent looked at the short-haired girl from the distance as she playing with the sand. A small smile formed on his pale face. Yuffie...

"Vinnie? Hello!"

Vincent jolted from his reverie, "What?"

"You didn't see me coming, did you? Oh gosh, you are daydreaming, Vinnie! How could you made your mind running on his own while you are with me? But forget it, do you see that boys? I'm going to challenge them in playing soccer and I'm absolutely going to win," Yuffie smiled her winning smile.

"You don't even have played soccer."

"You underestimate me, Vin-vin, just watch and learn how me, Yuffie Kisaragi, the greatest and sexiest ninja beat that boys," Vincent tried to stop the insane girl but she ran as fast as ninja (yes, she is a ninja, I forgot).

Vincent walked after Yuffie, although he didn't like the sun that shone on him, he must still followed Yuffie for she could wreak havoc.

"Hey you boys!"

The children stopped their play and staring at the female ninja. One of them who looked like the leader came toward Yuffie.

"What do ya want, missy?"

"I want to challenge y'all! I'll beat you guys in playing soccer. You are going to run to your mama and crying," Yuffie rubbed her nose and glanced over her shoulder to Vincent. She smiled broadly as she held up her thumb to the tall man. What did Vincent do? Yes, he sighed. Did she need to piss the boys off?

"You're gonna regret that, missy."

"Make me, lad! So who's gonna with me? Nah, I don't need, y'all versus me," The boys stared at each other. She must be out of her mind.

"Do what you like."

And so, the game started. Yuffie tried her best but as we know, Yuffie could do nothing except making trouble and stealing of course. She kept running, trying to catch the ball but the boys always one step farther than her.

Vincent tried to hide his laugh when he saw Yuffie panting and sometimes hit by the ball. Finally, the game was over, and unfortunately, the greatest and sexiest ninja, Yuffie, couldn't beat the 10 year old kids.

"Eat that, missy! All you can do is just talking, talking, and talking but all you can do is nothing. You are the most pathetic, cocky, shitter, and haggish girl in the world. C'mon guys, leave her alone so her mommy can wipe her snot," the boys leaved her. Yuffie could still hear their laugh even in distance.

Vincent walked slowly toward Yuffie. The girl now sitting with her knees hugged and muffled her head between her knees. Her shoulders were shaking.

"You okay, Yuffie?"

Yuffie lift her head and stared at Vincent who was standing beside her. Her eyes were filled with tears, her mouth was crooked, and Vincent could hear she sobbed. Vincent didn't know what to do, he was worried about Yuffie but in the other hand, he really wanted to laugh since he never seen Yuffie crying like this. She did it once or twice but never this excessive.

"VIIIIIIINNNIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"

"It's okay, it's okay. Let's go to Tifa's. I'll buy you a cup of chocolate," Vincent pulled Yuffie up and hugged her shoulders as they walked together. Vincent bit his lips to stifle his laugh, but he couldn't hide his smile.

"Are you laughing, Vinnie?"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!"

"I'm not, Yuffie."

"Yes! Yes you are!"

"…"

"Fine, you are not. But if I see you laughing, I'll kick your ass to the moon."

* * *

><p>"What's wrong to Yuffie?" asked Tifa as she handed a cup of chocolate to Vincent. Yuffie put her head on the table, her hands were hanging beside her. Since she came, she didn't say anything at all and it made Tifa worried.<p>

"She lost the game."

"Wha-huh? Game?"

"I'll tell you later," Tifa nodded. Vincent walked away and sat beside the desperate girl.

"Here, your chocolate," Vincent placed the chocolate beside Yuffie's head but Yuffie didn't budge. Vincent sighed but didn't do anything, he just sitting beside Yuffie, waiting for her to lift her head.

"They beat me," said Yuffie without moving.

"They said I'm pathetic, cocky, shitter, and haggish," Yuffie still didn't move.

"They took my pride," Vincent glanced at the young girl, "They took what?"

"They took my pride!" Yuffie smacked the table and made Tifa and the other guests except Vincent jumped with shock.

"Yuffie! Please?"

"Sorry, Teef," Yuffie gazed at Vincent, "They took my pride, Vinnie!"

"It was just a game."

"Just a game? It's more than just a game! Oh, sacred pig! What will you do if someone takes your things? You-Are-Going-To-Take-It-Back! And that's what I'm gonna do!" Yuffie took the chocolate and drank it down in one gulp. She dusted her mouth with her arm and stared at Vincent's ruby eyes.

"Are you with me, Mr. Valentine?"

"Do I have choices?"

"No, you don't! C'mon Vin-vin! This is the new adventure for us, you and me. First of all, we need to find a couch. Let's go!"

Yuffie ran out of the bar, she didn't even say goodbye to Tifa. Vincent sighed and walked outside the bar. Before he was out, she looked at Tifa and nodded his head as his gratitude. Tifa casted a smile with "good luck" implied in her smile.

Vincent sighed (again). Good luck? He needed more than just good luck. But he couldn't deny what he had said before. Yuffie could make him do anything, included this.

* * *

><p>Update available :D<p>

And don't forget to review ;)

Diclaimer : I don't own Final fantasy VII, I wish I owned it, but I don't :D


	2. Should've Never Accepted Him as My Coach

**2#**

**Should've Never Accepted Him as My Coach**

Yuffie and Vincent was standing in front of a house. Without hesitation, Yuffie knocked the door.

"Cid! Open the door, old man!"

A woman with red hair opened the door. Yuffie almost wanted to gush Cid with words, once she realized that Shera was the one who opened the door, she drew back her intention.

"Oh, Shera! Hi! Where is Cid? I need him right here, right now," said Yuffie as she dashed in.

"Are you in hurry, Yuffie? Do you want me to brew some tea?"

"Nay, do I looked like I have time for that? Just bring me that old man!"

"Uh.. Sorry, he is in the backyard."

"Thanks, Shera!" Yuffie ran through the living room to the backyard, leaving Vincent and Shera behind.

"Sorry, she didn't really mean to refuse your tea."

"It's okay, Vince, I used to it. So, tea?"

* * *

><p>Cid was fixing his brand new plane, Shera. Well, he never admitted that the plane was made for Shera. He said that Shera insisted him to use her name for she has helped Cid for years. But no one believed, no one.<p>

"W'sup old man!" Cid hit his head.

"For great justice! Who the hell is that?" Cid search the voice with fire in his eyes and found Yuffie standing below his plane.

"You don't need to shouted like that, old man!"

"Oh, God's sake! What are you doing here?"

"I need your help, Cid," Cid stared at Yuffie for a while and then backed to his job.

"You aren't listening to me, you f*cking old man!"

"Not that language, b*tch!" Cid ran down from his plane and standing in front of Yuffie.

"I tried to control my words ok, so please do not trigger my anger, old man."

"I wonder if you can do that. Can you just take your bloody ass out from this place? I need to fix my babe right there, you hear me?"

"I can't! I need you, Cid! C'mon, please? Help me, I'm begging you."

"Whadaya want?"

Yuffie smiling as soon as she heard Cid said that. With a confidence she smiled and said, "I want you to teach me how to play soccer!"

"What the f*ck? Are you crazy? You want me to teach you that? Nah, I can't!"

Cid just wanted to go back to his plane when suddenly Yuffie pulled his blue shirt.

"Puuullleeeeaaassseeee, Cid…" Yuffie plead. She made her face as sad as she could. She clasped her hands and shook it as she keeps begging.

"Kiss my ass, lady!" Cid wasn't affected by Yuffie's persuasion and kept walking toward the plane.

"Oh, I see than," Yuffie put her face to a very very very sad puppy face, "You don't even want to help me, Cid. What should I do now? Poor me, even the most genius man doesn't want to help me, sob.."

Cid raised his eyebrow when he heard Yuffie's statement. Before Yuffie left the backyard, he shouted at her.

"Fine then, tomorrow at the rocket yard, I'll teach you."

_Gotcha!_Yuffie smirked and giggled. One second later, she put back her pity pose.

"You are so kind, I will not forget that, Cid, I won't."

"Ya ya, whatever."

Yuffie ran to the house and danced with victory as soon as she was inside.

* * *

><p>"Where is that bastard! He is late! Oh sacred pig!" Yuffie stamped her foot several times to show her impatience.<p>

"Calm down, Yuffie," A deep sound which admonished her made Yuffie looked at the source of the sound.

"How come? Oh Leviathan!"

Vincent shook his head. What was he doing here anyway? Why did he agree to come with Yuffie? This girl was indeed a big pain in the ass. Vincent sighed, _But what can I do?_

"Sorry sorry!" Cid panted as he arrived at the rocket yard.

"You are LATE!"

"At least I come, you b*tch!"

"What? %&%#%^%$^%&^%&^%&^$!"

"$%%$^%$#^%&^$#%!"

Yuffie and Cid started to shouted at each other. They were trying to bring out their best curse words. If Vincent didn't stop them, maybe the third world war will be soon began.

"Do both of you come to do this?" said Vincent as he hold Yuffie's arm to calm her.

"What is your purpose here, Yuffie?"

"Sorry, Vinnie, I lost my temper," Yuffie bowed her head when Vincent looked into her eyes, she didn't want to make Vincent angry.

"You should teach her some manners, Vince."

"You—"

"Where is the ball?"

"Huh?"

"The ball? Do you want to learn how to play soccer without the ball?"

"Ah! The ball! I don't have it. You're right, we can't learn how to play soccer without the ball! How could I forget that!"

Yuffie glanced at Vincent and smiled.

"Vinnie? Do you mind?" Yuffie still smiling as wide as she could. Vincent sighed.

"Fine," Vincent walked away to buy the ball. Poor Vinnie…

* * *

><p>"Wow! Thank you, Vinnie! Do you want me to give you a gratitude kiss?"<p>

"No."

"Too bad… Well, can we start, Mr. Coach?" Yuffie threw the ball to Cid but Cid couldn't catch it.

"Ehem, my hand slipped. This is an easy game, all you need to do it just kicked the ball. Now, kicked it, I'll be the goalkeeper."

"Fine, take this!" With a vengeance she had, Yuffie kicked the ball right into Cid's face. Cid fell off when the ball hit his face.

"Oopsie…"

"You son of a b*itch! What are ya doing?"

"I just did what you told me to. Why do you need to scream like that?"

"Sigh.. Just do it again, but not in my face!"

Once again, Yuffie kicked the ball which thrown to a wrong direction.

"Where the hell are you leading?"

"I tried to avoid your ugly face!"

"F*cking shit! Can you do it correctly? Just let's switch the position. You'll be the goalkeeper," Yuffie muttered but keep following Cid's command.

"See what I do," Cid took a deep breath before he kicked the ball. He squared off and kicked the ball with great confidence. Cid smiled triumphantly.

"…"

"What?"

"You didn't even touch the ball, old man. You missed it."

"Wha—" The pilot glanced at the ball which still in its place.

"Ha ha ha," Cid laughed awkwardly, "Er.. I got something in my eyes. You know, I uh.. just try it again," Cid quickly squared off and kicked the ball for the second time. Fortunately, this time the ball was successfully moved from its position. But the ball thrown right into bushes which was very far from Yuffie.

"You are worse than me," Yuffie crossed her arms.

"It was err.. something in my eyes! Let's give it another—"

"Enough! You are wasting my time. C'mon Vinnie, let's find another couch. I should've never accepted you as my couch. I was right since the first time I see that old face, " Yuffie walked away while Vincent followed her.

"What? Hey! You are the one who insisted me to teach you! Hey! Yuffie! Come back you moron!"

Yuffie keeps walking, ignoring the poor Cid who still yelling her name.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 is ready guys, hope you enjoy this story, review needed :D<p> 


	3. I Can't Take It No More

**3#**

**I Can't Take It No More**

"Now, who's next?"

Yuffie shook her legs, thinking. Beside her, Vincent was sitting in silent.

"I don't have any person in my head," she yelled, "Vinnie, help me please?"

"I don't know."

"You suck!" Yuffie frowned. Vincent glanced at her and smirked. _Do you give up now, lady?_

"No! I'm not going to give up!" Vincent shocked. Could Yuffie... read people's minds now? It must be just a lucky coincidence.

"I know who can help me…" Yuffie laughed slyly, "C'mon! Next destination!"

Vincent sighed as he dragged by Yuffie.

* * *

><p>"Hey, man! Whadup, doods?" Yuffie smirked and did high five with a big man.<p>

"Superb!"

"So, what make ya come here eh?" The big man led Yuffie and Vincent to the living room. He brought some tea and sat with them.

"Umm.. Barret, I.. First, DO NOT LAUGH after I say the matter."

"Do I need to make an oath before?"

"Nah, you don't need to that. Just promise me that you won't laugh."

"'Kay," Yuffie took a deep breath and spoke in one breath, "We want you teach us how to play soccer!"

"We? It's only you, Yuffie," Vincent complained.

"Whatever, there is no differences between me and us. We are one, Vinnie," Vincent rolled his eyes.

Barret gawked. He shook his head and tried to digest Yuffie's words.

"You want to play soccer, Yuff?"

"Yea!"

"Well, you come to the right person, man! I used to teach a soccer team in my teen."

"Awesome! So when will you teach me?"

"But you must now that I—"

"Oh, shut up! I can't stand to hear any more complaints! Let's just do it now! We can't wait!" Yuffie cried excitedly.

"It's you, not we."

"Vinnie!" Yuffie put her hands on her hips, she pouted. The vampire just snorted and walked outside.

"Hey, Vinnie! Wait! So, Barret, I'll be waiting outside, okay!"

Yuffie ran outside too, tried to catch up Vincent. Barret shrugged and followed the couple outside.

* * *

><p>Yuffie walked back and forth. She was mumbling unclearly, sometimes she waved her hand to and fro. Meanwhile, Vincent, who was standing not far from Yuffie, was just staring at Yuffie. He didn't know what to say about Yuffie, was she a gift or a curse? Vincent chuckled. <em>She is a gift, of course.<em>

"There you are!" said Yuffie when she saw Barret walking toward her.

"Now, troops, line up!"

Yuffie quickly lined up. She then realize that she was just alone standing there, too quiet. She glanced at Vincent and yelled, "Come here, Vinnie! Line up!"

"No."

"C'mon, I just want you to standing beside me, is that too hard for you?"

"Yea, man, just play the role."

Vincent looked at Barret, then Yuffie. _This girl, she is both gift and curse, sigh... _Reluctantly, Vincent stepped in and stood beside Yuffie.

"It's gonna be fun!" Yuffie whispered to Vincent.

"Listen, lad, many people think that to play soccer, the most important thing is you need abilities. But that ain't right! We, indeed, need abilities but above all you need stamina."

Barret walked around with both of his hands on his back. He looked so serious and commanding. Yuffie nodded her head several times, indicated that she understood. While Vincent looked so quiet, he didn't show any sense of interest.

"So now, prepare yourself! Because we are going to do the most torturing exercises!" Barret raised his fist in the air, his spirit was burning.

Yuffie jumped excitedly and yelled, "Whoo-hoo!"

"…" The vampire was the only one who seen not excited.

"Vinnie! Show your spirit! Like this, whoo-hoo!" Yuffie jumped again and now she also spun.

"I'm not doing that."

"C'mon, just do this, whoo-hoo!" Yuffie took both of Vincent's hands and threw it in the air, but Vincent still didn't looked excited, "Ugh... Fine," she grunted.

"First exercise, to gain stamina and speed, you must run across the Mt. Corel and back and go again. 2 times, understand?"

"Yes sir!" Yuffie saluted and ran through the mountain.

"You don't go with her, Vince?" Vincent shook his head and walked toward a shady tree. There, he sat and took a nap.

* * *

><p>1 hour later...<p>

"Huft.. huft.. I'm done, sir!" Yuffie panted. Sweat overwhelmed her tiny body.

"Good job! Second, do sit up 100 times!" Yuffie's mouth gaping wide. 100 times?

"Can.. I.. get 50?"

"Do you want to be a good player? Do you want to win?" Barret stared right into Yuffie's eyes.

"Yes sir!" Encouraged by Barret's word, Yuffie came back to life.

"Do it!"

Yuffie took her position, began to do sit up. _Boys! Wait for the brand new Yuffie!_

1.. 2.. 10.. 25.. 50.. 75.. 96..

Yuffie panted. Her move became slow. She couldn't make it...

"I can't….."

"You can! 4 to go, lad!"

97.. 98.. 99.. 100..

As soon as she finished, Yuffie threw herself directly in the grass. Her breath was rumbling.

"How do you feel? Fresh right? Now, the next one is—"

"Can I.. Can I take a break?"

"Nah! Break is dedicated just for the weaklings! Get up, lady!"

Yuffie spun around facing the sleeping man, "Vinnie…" She tried to reach Vincent with her hand, trying to ask her boyfriend for help, but Vincent didn't budge, he still sleeping.

"No more crying like baby, Yuffie! Now take your ass here!"

Yuffie grunted. She struggled with her feet to get up, "For victory, for victory…" Yuffie mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p>After 6 or maybe 7 torturing and tiring exercises…<p>

Vincent woke up from his deep sleep. When he opened his eyes, he found Yuffie was lying powerless. He quickly dashed toward the young girl and held her in his arms.

"Vinnie... I can't take it no more.. Please, remember me, our memories…."

"Yuffie, I.." Yuffie touched Vincent's face gently and dropped her hand to the ground, her eyes were close.

"Oh, c'mon, man! This ain't a soap opera, ya know? Skip that scene! And Yuffie, do you need to act like that?"

Yuffie suddenly woke up and stared at Barred sharply, "Why did you ruin our romantic scene? Sacred pig!" Yuffie now gazing at Vincent, "Can we continue?"

Vincent sighed and dropped Yuffie, "Ouch! You don't need to do that, Vinnie," while rubbing her head, Yuffie stood up.

"Can we just skip this bullshit and continue to the main problem, play soccer? I'm tired, Barret! Look! I've already down 5 kg because of you!"

"Well.. I.. That's what I tried to tell you, Yuffie, but you didn't want to listen. I used to teach a soccer team, that's right, but I trained the exercises not the way to play. So I can't—"

"You can't teach me? So I did all of that f*cking training for nothing? You maggot!"

Yuffie was just about to launch an attack to Barret when Vincent held her body and took her away, "Sorry, Barret, for wasting your time," said Vincent before he went away.

"No prob, man! Geez.."

* * *

><p>"Why did you stop me, Vin-vin? He tricked me!"<p>

Yuffie and Vincent were now in Shinra Mansion. Yuffie always loved being here, but now her mood was totally ruined.

"You must go home, it is getting late."

"You want me to go home? Don't you have heart? I'm a young pretty girl and you want me to go home alone? It's dark outside, you know."

"You can't sleep here."

"Why? Your coffin is big, right? We can.. um.. sleep together," Yuffie smiled shyly and giggled.

"It won't fit, Yuffie, just go home. I'll bring you home."

"It will! Vinnie, I'm tired, I can't even move my hand, you see?" Yuffie raised her hand to the top and dropped it to show how weak she was.

"..."

"Vinnie, my day was totally horrible today. Please, let me stay. Please?"

"Sigh.. Fine.. Just make sure yourself clean," said Vincent as he walked away.

"Really? Yippie! Don't worry, I'll make myself sooooo clean!"

Yuffie whistled and skipped to the bathroom. Meanwhile, behind his red cape, the vampire smirked.

* * *

><p>Finally, chapter 3 is released!<p>

I will try to make the chapter 4 asap

Enjoy reading ! Review please ;)


	4. Still Searching…

**4#**

**Still Searching….**

She stepped enthusiastically into an old church. Behind her, as always, a tall man was accompanying her. The girl looked around, beautiful flowers grew without any treat, broken chairs, roof which decorated with a hole, and…

"Whoa!" Yuffie jumped backward as soon as she saw a hazy thing popped out right in front of her nose.

"Hi, Yuffie!"

"Aerith! God! Are you trying to kill me with heart attack?"

The flower girl giggled, she still so pretty even in ghost form.

"Oh, there is Vincent too. Long time no see!" Aerith waved her hand to Vincent, he threw an instant smile to her.

"So why are you here? Do you come to see me? I miss you guys sooo much. How is Tifa? Cloud? Barret? Cid? Red? Caith Sith? I wanna see them soon!"

"Where is Zack?"

"What? Why are you looking for him? I want to tell you a lot of stories, Yuff. And I—"

"Actually I didn't come to see you, Aerith. I'm looking for your boyfriend, Zack. Where is he?"

"But, but…"

"Oh shut up! I'm in urgent, okay? U-R-G-E-N-T! I don't have time to have some chit chat with you."

Aerith shook her head in disbelief, her heart were torn apart. How could it possible? Her companion in arms would prefer to meet the man whom she met only once when she was young than Aerith.

"Why? Why, Yuffie? You know I miss you so much…" Aerith sobbed and disappeared.

"Yuffie, you are not supposed to talk to Aerith like that."

"I just say what I have to say, Vinnie. Don't worry, she will be okay in 10 minutes, trust me," said Yuffie as she kept trying to find Zack.

"Who is this Zack?"

"Huh?" Yuffie gazed at Vincent, "Oh, you haven't met him before. He is Cloud's best friend. He died a long time ago because protecting Cloud. Actually, I've only met him once when I was a kid. But I think he can help me. Now where is that man?"

"Hey, little Yuffie!"

"Whoa!" Once again, Yuffie jumped when he saw Zack popped out.

"Sacred Pig! Are both of you crazy? Do you think because you are a ghost, you can pop out anywhere you want?" Zack laughed when he saw Yuffie's shocked face.

"Sorry, sorry.. So why are you looking for me? Aerith told me that you want to see me."

"Oh, yea, I want to ask for your help. Umm.. when Aerith told you, did she cry?"

"Yeah! Do you know why? Because when I asked her, she cried harder so I left her alone."

"Oh, that, she was just too sensitive, you know that right? She.. err.. Too happy to see me. No serious problem."

"Oh, I see. So what do you want me to do?"

"So, listen, I want you to teach me how to play soccer, Zack!"

"Soccer? Piece of cake! Now where's the ball?"

Yuffie threw the ball to Zack. Zack smirked and kicked it but...

"Why do the ball through me?"

"He is a ghost." Both Yuffie and Zack looked at Vincent, then they stared at each other.

"He is right. Sorry, Yuff, I forget that I'm a ghost. I can't help you," Zack rubbed his head.

"Oh damn! When I found the perfect one, he is a ghost!" Yuffie sighed. Did she need to give up?

"No! Where there is a will, there is a way! Zack, I'm going! Thanks anyway!" Yuffie took Vincent's hand and walked away, "And please say sorry to Aerith, I'll visit her again later," she said before leaving the church.

* * *

><p>Yuffie still searching for a perfect couch who can teach her how to play soccer well. And so, the journey continued, Yuffie, with Vincent of course, went around the world to gain her friends help.<p>

**_Red XIII_**

"Do I look like I can play soccer?"

**_Caith Sith a.k.a Reeve_**

"Sorry, Yuffie, I'm on duty. I can't help you."

**_Reno_**

"Of course, Yuffie, I can help you. I'll do anything for you," Reno held Yuffie's hand and stared her eyes with love.

"Really? You can teach me?" Her eyes were sparkling when she heard Reno said that.

"You don't need this man's help," Vincent came and interrupted their romantic scene. He took Yuffie's hand from Reno's and took her away.

"You know my number if you need me, Yuffie!" Reno shouted from a distance.

"Are you jealous, Vinnie?" asked Yuffie when they walked together, her hand was still in Vincent's.

"I don't need to answer that." Yuffie giggled. She hugged Vincent's arm with her free hand and leaned her head to his shoulder.

"But it will be sweeter if you said it, Vinnie," Vincent smiled.

**_Rude _**

"Can you?" Yuffie asked the bald man.

"…"

"Rude?"

"… No"

"He talks less than you, Vinnie," Yuffie whispered to Vincent.

**_Tseng_**

"He is busy."

"What? You must be lying, Elena! Bring him out!"

"I told the truth! Go home!" Elena slammed the door in front of Yuffie's face. It made the ninja burned with anger, but she had no time so she decided to avenge it later.

**_Sephiroth_**

"Are you sure you want to ask him?"

"No, skip this guy."

**_Fruit __Seller_**

"Do I know you, lady?"

"Err.. No.."

"Then why do you ask me?"

"Sorry. Just forget it."

* * *

><p>"I'm hopeless, what am I gonna do? I can't take my pride back, sob..."<p>

Yuffie looked so desperate now. She hugged her knees and put her head there. Vincent was sitting beside her, he didn't say anything for he didn't really good at words.

"Can I still walk with my head held up? Will they know that I'm the loser girl? What should I do if they know? What if they throw me some rocks and and.. bla bla bla bla…"

Yuffie kept mumbling and mumbling. The longer she muttered, the sillier it sounded. Vincent sighed. He held Yuffie's body facing him. He touched Yuffie's face and wiped her tears. Second later, his lips touched Yuffie's. Yuffie could feel her whole body tensed when Vincent kissed her lips, she loved that feeling.

"And what is that for?" asked Yuffie after their kissing scene.

"To refresh your mind."

"Refresh my mind? ….. Oh Vinnie! I know what to do now! Thank you!"

_Tell me that you're giving up__…_

"Why I didn't think about it? Cloud! I haven't asked him!" _Sigh.. My fault.._

"C'mon Vinnie! We must go to Tifa's! Thanks for the 'refreshing' kiss," She winked and ran outside the mansion.

"Vinnie! I'm waiting!"

Vincent sighed and walked outside. When will his misery end?

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 is done, yippie :D<p>

The last chapter will be updated soon :)

read and review please, arigatoo :D


	5. Victory, I Come!

**5#**

**Victory, I Come!**

Yuffie dashed into Tifa's bar. She looked very impatient.

"Why do you look so in hurry?" asked Tifa.

"Where is Cloud? Where is he? I'm just one step away to my pride!"

"Easy, girl. He is in the back, washing Fenrir. I don't think that he has time- Hey! I'm not finish yet!" Yuffie ran to the back, she didn't care what is Tifa talking about, what on her mind is learn soccer from Cloud.

"That kid… Oh, hi, Vince. You come along too, not so suprising," Tifa giggled while Vincent just smirked.

* * *

><p>"There you are, Cloud!"<p>

"Oh, hi, Yuffie. What bring you here?" Cloud stopped his activity and looked at the excited girl.

"Oh, Cloud! You are my only hope so please, please tell me you can do this."

"You are acting weird, Yuffie. Do you after my materias again?"

"Stop thinking negatively about me, Cloud. Not about that anyway, this is far more important. I want you to teach me to play soccer!"

"What? Yuffie, are you crazy?"

"I'm not! Oh please Cloud, can you?"

"I can't. I never played that before," Yuffie gawked after hearing what Cloud said. Her hope, her pride flew away.

Cloud realized Yuffie's sadness and began to think. Then suddenly an idea occurred to him.

"Hey, Yuff, I think Denzel can help. He is in the team, you know."

Yuffie's eyes dilated and shone, "Really? That's GREAT! Thanks Cloud!"

Yuffie ran back to the bar. Cloud smiled and continued washing Fenrir.

* * *

><p>"Soccer? That's easy, so when will you want me to teach you?"<p>

"Now, now, now!" Yuffie bounced excitedly.

And so, the training began. Now Yuffie had found the perfect couch. Victory, pride, just wait!

* * *

><p>3 days later at Costa de Sol…<p>

Yuffie walked in the hot sand with ball in her hand, didn't forget Vincent who still with her, forced. She smiled widely with great confidence. She approached the boys who had taken her pride. Time to revenge!

"Hey, boys!" The boys glanced at her.

"That girl again, what does she want now?" The leader came forward.

"You! You have humiliated me and took my pride as the greatest and sexiest ninja! Now I want a rematch! I'll beat you all this time! Prepare yourself!"

The leader glanced over his shoulder to his friends and shrugged.

"Sorry miss, but we DON'T play soccer anymore. That game is out-of-date, volley beach is a trend now," he said as he walked away leaving Yuffie behind.

"Wait, wait! You can't leave me like that! You moron! Come back! Geez.. Volley beach?"

Yuffie ran back to Vincent.

"How is it?"

"They don't play soccer again. Now what should I do to get my pride back? …. I know! I should find someone to teach me how to play volley beach! C'mon Vinnie, we have a new adventure!"

Yuffie whistling as she dragged Vincent with her.

_Not again.._ Vincent grunted. So, the new journey began…..

* * *

><p>That's the end!<p>

The ending seems hanging, I leave it that way because all of us know what will happen next, right? :p

Finally I finished it, thanks God :D

Review please? thank you again :)


End file.
